gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbleden
The , also known as A Grim reminder of Past Conflict, is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is based off the real world city of Pripyat. Crumbleden is a stormy and mysterious world filled with dilapilated ruins. The previous inhabitants relied on lightning to power all of their machinery. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' During the events of the game, Mario and Cappy crash land the Odyssey in this location after Bowser and the Ruined Dragon attack them. The crash leaves the Odyssey damaged, requiring three Power Moons to restore back to working condition. Mario fights and defeats the Ruined Dragon in this kingdom, enabling him to use the Odyssey again to leave and continue his journey to Bowser's Kingdom. Quick Facts *'Population': Unknown *'Area': Unknown *'Natives': Unknown *'Currency': Unknown *'Industry': Unknown *'Climate': 68°F (20°C) In-Game Brochure Reaching for the Heavens This tower once collected energy from lightning in the thunderclouds that constantly swirl here. Some say it was destroyed by repeated lightning strikes, but others note the unnatural shapes into which the tower crumbled and wonder if it fell into ruin for different reasons entirely. High Stakes Amid the ruins, these swords surely stand out. They're thought to be left over from a large battle here in Crumbleden. One certainly feels a sense of intentionality in the way they're stuck straight down, as if fallen from the sky. Some see them not as swords, but rather nails or stakes. Perhaps the eyelets at the top allowed ropes or chains through to anchor something, but it's impossible to say what. Buried Treasures You'll see glowing spots scattered around on the ground. Engage in some amateur archelogy by giving them a hearty stomp! Ruined Dreams It's only because of the people of Crumbleden's skill in construction that there are ruins left here to see. Their building style was reliable and straightforward, but whatever they'd hoped to accomplish by harnessing the fearsome power of lightning remains unclear. Some have theorized that the circular plaza atop the tower was built for a standoff of some kind. The Great Altar It's thought that this altar was built so this former kingdom could communicate with (or perhaps confront) something. This is the only altar built here, and scholars have been keen to discover its intent. It's also said to be shaped like something in particular. The idea that it was meant to charge lightning has been disproven. The new theory is that it was built to call something down and then restrain the lightning. Are Those...Claw Marks? The stone here has numerous large slashes cut through it, often in parallel tracks suggesting giant claws. But that can't be right--what could claw through stone? Power Moon locations There are a total of 10 Power Moons in this kingdom. Mario needs to collect 3 to repair the Odyssey. *'02: In the Ancient Treasure Chest:' To the left of the stairs that lead to the power terminal, there is a ledge that Mario can hold on to. At the end of the ledge is a treasure chest that contains a Power Moon. *'03: Roulette Tower: Climbed:' After the dragon is defeated, a Mini Rocket will appear on the battlefield. The rocket will lead Mario to the roulette block challenge area showcased in the Nintendo World Championship. After climbing the tower, Mario is rewarded with a Power Moon. *'04: Roulette Tower: Stopped:' Secret moon in the roulette tower challenge. *'05: Peach in the Ruined Kingdom:' Only available after completing Moon Kingdom. Peach and Tiara are on the battlefield, to the right of the dragon. *'06: Caught on a Big Horn:' On the battlefield, jump onto the dragon's head. Throw Cappy onto the dragon's left horn and hold him there to reveal a Power Moon. *'07: Upon the Broken Arch:' On top of the broken arch on the right side of the staircase. *'08: Rolling Rock on the Battlefield:' On the battlefield, there is a loose rock that can be hit for an abnormally long amount of time to reveal a Power Moon. *'09: Charging Through an Army:' Inside a pipe that appears next to the Odyssey. The pipe leads to an area where Mario must bust open a cage by capturing a Chargin' Chuck. *'10: The Mummy Army's Curse:' In the same area the above Power Moon; after the Chinchos start appearing, Mario must return to the beginning of the area, where a sparkling Chincho will spawn. Defeating it reveals the Power Moon. Multi Moon Locations *'01: Battle with the Lord of Lightning!:' Obtained by beating the Ruined Dragon. Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey